My dear Auxiliar
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Alfred es un joven auxiliar de educación que trabaja en un Jardín de Niños, ayuda a cuidar a los pequeños que son un amor, pero su mundo color rosa cambia cuando cierto pelirrojo ingresa al jardin... y también en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hace tiempo que no publicamos -ni subimos los caps de otros fics, lamentamos eso U-U- pero bueno teniamos que publicar este

si es la primera vez que nos lees: bienvenido a nuestros fics, encontraras mucha locura(?) ok no XD

si ya nos has leido antes: que haces aqui? **TEAM ICHIRUKI** te llama(?) ok no XD esperamos que sea de tu agrado este nuevo fic

"AaBbCc" –conversacion(?)

"_AaBbCc" -pensamientos_

* * *

A veces los niños son más precoces de lo que pensamos, eso es algo de lo que Alfred se estaba dando cuenta, al tener a ese pequeño monstro pelirrojo y al lindo y responsable cejudo peleando por el _"¡pero si tienen cinco años! My God! ¡Apenas son preescolares!"_ todo estaba hecho un revoltijo en su cabeza, pero ¿Cómo había empezado todo esto?

Era una mañana normal para Alfred, auxiliar del jardín de niños "Nuevas Esperanzas*" al cual llevaba trabajando por casi medio año, necesitaba dinero para comprar sus comics y que mejor manera que cuidar de unos pequeños angelitos, y así era, hasta que hace tres meses llego un pequeño pelirrojo, y ya nada era tan tranquilo como antes...

Era hora libre, la profesora Elizabetha aún no había llegado, y todo los pequeños hablaban entre sí o jugaban con sus muñecos que habían traído de casa, el único que estaba solo, sin hacer nada era el chico nuevo "Hi~ Scotty!" tenía una gran sonrisa, tal vez el chico era tímido, empezó a hablar con él, más el pelirrojo no le respondió, "¿porque no juegas con los demás?" seguía con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para darle confianza al chico, ya había funcionado con otros, pero el solo lo ignoro, como si no le hubiese preguntado nada, "Hey! I'm call you now~" movía las manos cerca al rostro del pequeño, pero este ni se inmuto, más bien se retiró del lugar para mirar la ventana _"¡Ah! seguro quiere ver a su mamá"_ fue lo que pensó "Scotty no te preocupes, tu mamá vendrá" le dijo para animarlo, pero solo lo había enojado "¡Eso no te importa gordo!" dicho eso se fue corriendo al patio, empujando a quienes estén por su camino, Alfred se quedó allí, solo intentaba ser amable con ese pequeño, y lo había llamado gordo ¡le había dicho gordo! pero unos gritos lo sacaron de su mente, algunos niños que habían sido derribados estaban llorando, los calmo rápidamente mientras la profesora llegaba, y fue tras el pequeño.

Ese jardín era nuevo, contaba con siete salones, Alfred era el nuevo auxiliar del salón Verde* conocía a los demás auxiliares, por eso pudo reconocer al joven español que iba detrás de uno de sus niños, uno que tenía un curioso rulo y que se veía que tenía mal carácter, _"al menos no soy el único con niños gruñones" _tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer tiene más parecido con Antonio de lo que pensaba, "¿Donde pudo haberse escondido?" enserio, como un pequeño pelirrojo se podía esconder tan fácilmente "¿Han visto a un pequeño pelirrojo? es del mismo tamaño que ustedes" empezó a preguntar a los niños que encontraba por el camino, Alfred se estaba empezando a preocupar, _"¿_Y... si... se ha escapado del jardín_?"_ en cualquier momento empezaría a correr en círculos si no lo encontraba.

"Idiota" esa voz hizo que dejara sus pensamientos negativos "¿Cómo rayos podría escaparme? has visto los murales ¡son enormes!" con sus pequeñas manitas trataba de demostrarle cuan enormes eran, Alfred no hizo más que sonreír, ese pequeño tenía un problema con su personalidad.

"¡Hey! ¡Maldito gordo! ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?!" era el colmo, le hace el favor de aparecer para que deje de preocuparse, hasta le había dicho su problema con la tonta muralla que no podía escalar... y el... ¡Ese tonto se estaba burlando! ¡Oh! ¡Se iba vengar por eso!

* * *

y... termino lo que puede que sea el primer cap, este es un experimento que hacemos Ryunna y yo, no quería publicarlo porque era muy poquito y la revision de Ryunna no fue tan rigurosa como siempre lo hace... pero ya queria publicarlo y ver que pensaban de este nuevo fic digo esto porque es el primer fic que hago sola -Ryunna me abandono a mi suerte(?)seguro porque no aporto muchas ideas en otros fics ;_;- despues de varios años(?)


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Hey! ¡Maldito gordo! ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?!" Era el colmo, le hace el favor de aparecer para que deje de preocuparse, hasta le había dicho su problema con la tonta muralla que no podía escalar... y él... ¡Ese tonto se estaba burlando! ¡Oh! ¡Se iba vengar por eso!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No deberías decir esas cosas" Alfred estaba feliz, claro que lo regañaba por como lo había llamado, pero estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado a final de cuentas. "Scotty~ tienes que volver a clases~" Alfred sacó de sus tiernos pensamientos al muchacho pelirrojo acerca de cómo se vengaría de aquel gordo que se había burlado de él, algo como no dormir la siesta y culparlo a él, o peor, mojar los pantalones de Alfred y que todos creyeran que él se había orinado, esos eran los malévolos pensamientos del pequeño y dulce escocés.

Mientras ellos regresaban al salón que sólo estaba a treinta metros del lugar, el ambiente era muy pesado y seguro estresante para el pequeño pelirrojo que recién había llegado, o eso es lo que pensaba Alfred en su ingenua mente, al rato, simplemente empezó a tararear un soundtrack de los Vengadores y así hacer el recorrido más ameno esperando que Scotty lo acompañara tarareando, después de todo ¡A todos les gusta los superhéroes, incluso más a los niños! En vez de eso el pequeño sólo lo ignoró como lo había hecho al principio de la mañana. ¿Porque actuaba así? No lo sabía, hasta ahora los niños con los que había tratado eran tan dulces, eran ángeles caídos del cielo que alegraban su resplandeciente día, pero Scotty... Scotty era diferente, no es como si fuera un demonio, sólo era... cómo decirlo... actuaba como alguien ¿Rudo?

Cuando ambos llegaron al salón, vieron a Elizabetha enseñar a los pequeños cómo dibujar un lindo conejo, el cual sería un molde para las manualidades que enseñaría más entrada la tarde, Alfred buscó unas cuantas hojas blancas para Scotty y luego lo acompañó a sentarse para que se una a la clase como todo el resto, Scotty empezó a dibujar, alejado de los demás niños por cierto, después de todo le tenían miedo por cómo había actuado en el receso.

"_Como si me importara" _rodó los ojos el pequeño, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

Alfred veía como los niños se alejaban del pequeño pelirrojo haciendo sus propios y marginadores grupos, algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido por la profesora, después de que los niños terminaran los dibujos y que la profesora felicitara el dibujo del pequeño Lud, al ser el primero en terminar, era la hora de tomar una relajante siesta, Alfred arropaba a los niños mientras Elizabetha les cantaba una canción para que pudieran dormir tranquilamente.

Encima de un tranquilo bosque,

Una estrella solitaria brilla,

Cantando una canción de amor.

Alfred siempre se asombraba cada vez que Elizabetha cantaba, tenía una voz tan dulce y pacífica, si no fuera porque él estaba trabajando y debía ser un "adulto" responsable, en ese mismo momento también hubiera caído dormido a los brazos de Morfeo.

El viento sopla gentilmente sobre la hierba,

Todos los polluelos y los niños,

Son sostenidos en el abrazo de su madre.

Mientras Alfred quedaba embelesado con la voz de la profesora de castaños cabellos, no se había percatado que cierto pelirrojo se resistía a dormir, después de todo su plan era quedarse despierto y culpar al gordo, realmente lo estaba intentando, pero sus pequeñas pestañas le empezaban a pesar, aun así trataba de mantenerse despierto lo más que resistiera su pequeño cuerpo tratando de ganarle al sueño.

El lugar en el que jugamos en nuestros sueños,

Es un jardín fragmentado en donde las flores crecen,

El sol esta pasando por nosotros.

Alfred dejó de prestarle atención a la profesora cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Scotty cabeceando, aquel acto lo hacía ver muy adorable, pues al parecer no quería dormir, quería verlo más tiempo así, pero sabía que la profesora lo notaría y lo regañaría a él, buscó con la mirada entre los instrumentos que se encontraban en el aula, siempre fue bueno con los instrumentos de cuerda y aquella pequeña arpa era perfecta para acompañar al canto de la profesora.

Pero sus sonrisas sostendré en mi mano,

Buenas noches, buenas noches,

Me despido mi querido niño.

Empezó a tocar la pequeña arpa, descolocando por un milisegundo a Elizabetha, y recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del pelirrojo que a duras penas se mantenía despierto.

Una pequeña y delgada oveja,

Aparece en una contradicción,

Deseando un día feliz para volver mañana,

Cierro mis párpados mientras me duermo,

Buenas noches, buenas noches,

Me despido mi querido niño.

El pequeño Scott por fin se había dormido, y Elizabetha dejó de cantar "Esta vez nos tocó un pequeño revoltoso" se dirigió hacia Alfred, tenía una sonrisa sincera al ver a Scotty dormir con las cejas fruncidas "Me pregunto... ¿Acaso dejarás de fruncir tus cejas?" se acercaba al pequeño para arroparlo mejor.

Todo lo que quedaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde fue normal, sólo si se considera que Scott estuvo arisco con los demás chicos e ignoraba olímpicamente los regaños de Alfred y todo esto visto por Elizabetha que ya anotaba todo en un pequeño cuaderno, aparte de eso todo estaba bien.

Pasado el tiempo, ya era hora de que los padres llevaran a los niños a casa, cada niño se despedía de su respectivo profesor y auxiliar de manera cariñosa, no faltaban aquellos padres que preguntaban de todo lo que había hecho su niño en el día como era el caso de un señor de cabello castaño que cargaba a dos niños castaños de personalidades distintas, aunque nunca faltaban aquellos padres que siempre se demoraban o llamaban avisando que sería otra la persona que recogería a sus niños.

Alfred, después de haber pasado una hora despidiéndose de los niños que cuidaba, empezó a alistarse para que él también saliera, pero al salir vio a un pequeño pelirrojo esperando en la puerta.

"¿Scotty? ¿No deberías estar en casa?" Alfred se había acercado demasiado al pequeño, sobresaltando al pequeño que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos _"Que lindo" _fue lo que Alfred pensó en ese momento.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews! como dato la cancion que canta Hungria es Etoile -creo XD- esa cancion que canta Nadja a los niños *-* estaba entre esta y la de otros animes como uno de kodomo no Jikan XD

wah! porfin termnine el segundo cap! aunque lo tenia ayer XD pero Ryunna estaba con examenes y le pedia Solitudely que lo revisara -Ale si lees esto, muchas gracias por revisarlo y arreglarlo! *^*9


End file.
